In the Rain
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: The moon was hidden behind clouds on this particular night. He was thinking, thinking about him. There wasn’t anything he could’ve done, noting to prevent him from leaving. There was just nothing left to say. Hinted SasuNaru. Drabble, one-shot.


**In The Rain**

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The moon was hidden behind stormy clouds on this particular night. He was thinking, thinking about him. There wasn't anything he could've done, noting to prevent him from leaving. But he wished there had been. There was just nothing left to say. (Extremely slight NaruSasu friendship). One-Shot drabble.

* * *

M-D13: This is an old fic I found in my folders … I was bored, so I decided to mess with it a little and finish it up. I always, for some reason, like rainy-day fics for angst. I'll never understand why, but perhaps it just sets the mood. I really don't have much to say on this, except I suppose that this story could be taken as a NaruSasu or SasuNaru ordeal, or it could just be a friendship thing. I really don't know myself. Either way, I'm too lazy to ask for my assistant's help. They're always late anyways.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to this show or the characters within it.**

Honestly, if I did own it, would I be writing a ­_fan _fiction? No, I'd be writing a _script _and making money. But I'm not. So don't sue me, duh.

Naruto: -walks in, waving- Oi! What did I miss?

M-D13: Don't even have the energy to yell at him … -presses play-

* * *

The moon was hidden behind stormy clouds on this particular night.

_"Please, please!" I screamed after him, "Just stay! Tell me what's wrong! I'll listen, I will! Why … Why won't you ever talk to me?!"_

He leaned his body weakly against the broken in half and dead tree, the rain pelting against his face. The falling water soaked his clothes, wetting him everywhere as he let his baby blue eyes slip close. He hung his head, bangs flopping wetly and lifelessly into his tanned face, the headband that once held back his hair now resting messily on the wet and muddy grass. The wet metal glimmered back up at him, the rain making it look sleek as it appeared to shimmer—but there was no sun, not on this day. He glanced to the shimmering object, eyes observing it's damp form. The dull but sparkling gray reminded him of something he once knew. The boy in the rain averted his eyes to a small puddle resting beside his foot. He let out a small grunt of complaint as he slid by his back down to the ground, knees bent, covering his face with his hands.

He sobbed.

His body racked with the tears, and his hands moved to his hair and gripped it tightly, resting his naked forehead on his soaked knees. His pants were dabbled with mud and soaked through, but he didn't care. Nothing really affected him anymore, not since that day. For days he had laid in bed, trembling, crying, desperately wishing he could've done more to help that child, that lost boy. He had wondered, briefly, if maybe he could have helped prevent the loss he was facing right now.

No.

He couldn't have. There was no way to prevent what was bound to happen— even he knew that. The only thing he regretted was that he didn't do more to perhaps at least soften the blow, the pain of the loss. The lost boy that so desperately clung to his life, wanting only one thing in his life so badly that he'd betray everything, leave behind all he had, just to accomplish that one goal.

He was gone.

There was nothing that could have been done. He had left on his own, and not even screaming at him what he'd be leaving behind would affect him—not then, not now. It was useless for him to try and bring that lost boy back— he wasn't lost anymore, he had found what he was looking for and though it hurt for those he left behind, like this crying boy, perhaps … perhaps that meant he could be happy. He couldn't be happy here, obviously, seeing as he had so brutally left them all, cold and alone. Maybe that was like he was right now? Perhaps he was looking up at that same rainy sky, thinking the same.

He brought his head up.

To think that he made such a silly promise to her. He had promised, swore on his life, that he would bring that lost boy back to her. He had made a promise he obviously couldn't keep. It was foolish to even think that he could have ever brought that child back. He hadn't wanted to come back, it was clear, and he wanted nothing more to do with anyone there. Trying to bring that boy back was like… It was like betting on a racing horse that had a broken leg. It couldn't run, it could probably barely walk, let alone race. It would take it's own time and finish at its own rate. It had a one-track mind, and that was to complete it's mission— just like this lost child seemed to be doing.

He laughed.

He was comparing this mysterious boy to a horse, an injured horse nonetheless. Foolish. He brought his head back down, staring at the darkened ground as the rain splattered against it. His laughter stopped, though his lips still kept that almost seemingly forced smile on the broken hearted face. It was true, but somehow it was just registering now—that boy was gone. That mysterious, dark child who was somehow an enemy but a friend at the same time was gone. He was really gone, and it was just hitting this crying boy now. He'd never fight with him again about training, or how he was getting all the attention. They would never be silenced by their teammate again, saying they were acting childish, or fight about who was the better ninja.

He'd never see that smug, but somehow gentle, small smile of his again.

All these things that the lost boy left behind were in his possession now— he was to be the one who fixed what that child had broken in the first place. Somehow he didn't mind, and yet somehow he did. To fix everything and to act like nothing was wrong, to be strong and smile though it all hurt to lose someone as close as the two boys were … all of it seemed almost impossible to do. He couldn't fix their teammate, who he had made a foolish promise to. He couldn't fix his friends, who said that the boy was no good from the start. He couldn't fix himself, so broken and torn inside, so lonely and silent with a new burden upon his shoulder.

He couldn't fix.

He couldn't.

The eyes dragged themselves to stare up at the sky, the rain unrelenting as it pelted against him harshly. He didn't care, though, because it didn't seem like anything mattered anymore. He wasn't strong enough to stop him from leaving— he couldn't find that strength to make one last dash after him, screaming for him to stay. He couldn't be that person who made him smile all the time, like a true friend should. He couldn't be that person who saved the boy from that darkness that encircled his broken heart. Without warning, he slammed his head roughly against the tree, eyes screwed shut.

He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed with the sky.

"_I don't need you to help me through this! I don't need you to listen! I don't need _you_!_ _I don't need you because there's _nothing left to say_!"_

The moon was hidden behind stormy clouds on that particular night.

* * *

M-D13: To quote a famous comedian whose name escapes me: "And _there_ you go." There you have it, my little angst-ridden drabble thing. Oh sweet –rolls eyes- … I really need to work on things other than pointless drabbles and one-shots. –gloom-

Naruto: I'm so confused …

M-D13: It's not _that _hard to understand, moron. At least I hope not… Well, whatever. –sigh- Anyways …

**R&R please.**

Yeah …

Thanks for reading!


End file.
